


The Hunt

by Ononymous



Series: Father's Day/Asgore Week 2019 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: At one of the frequent get-togethers hosted by the King, one self-invited guest turns up with less than innocent intentions...





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Embarrassed

Honestly, I've no idea why he even has these parties. Oh wait, yes I do, everyone has a good time even if he's pooped by the end of it. Typical. Well, he set himself up for this, I'll be surprised if he's surprised. You'd think he'd have learned by now.

Ah, the pack of mutts out on the lawn. Not even guarding anyone properly. Well they're guests, not employees. Still, they got a nose for bad intent. Alright, grabbing the bag now, where is it... Ah! Still a little bloody, that should get 'em going. Yep, there's the wagging tails. Give it a toss, and off they go! Couldn't smell me even if they wanted to. Oh, huh? What's a cat doing there? Never mind, puffing on those things nonstop and looks like he's checked out. Okay, phase one complete.

Hah, this party is crowded. Maybe it's actually for someone. Lemme see, anyone's birthday recently? My own? Nah, that was last month. Plenty of adults, so it ain't just for a kid. Check the drinks? *Sniff* yep, definitely a general party. Keep an ear out for someone talking about it. Talking about candles? So someone's birthday. A guard? Maybe, but those mutts were all out front. Ah, it's for young Heppy! There he is. God, he hit a growth spurt since I last saw him, remember him as the runt of his family. Must be following Undyne's training. But where's Asgore...?

I can just ask, Right? I know him, and people know I know him, so it doesn't look weird if I want a word, and nobody will catch on until it's too late. It's a party for Heppy's, though, people might wonder why I ain't asking for him. Probably best to wait. Hang on, that skeleton might know, and he wouldn't catch on. Just give him a poke... Good lord, what is he carrying? 'Too busy filling the snack bowls to tell me'? I bet his brother tricked him into doing that when the Queen asked him, stunty's good at getting out of physical labour.

Suppose I should wish Heppy a good day, help blend in until I can find- Ow, my foot! What's that bundle of yellow? Oh, it's that little threelimber kid, no wonder his face is so flat. How'd he build up so much speed in a crowded room? Welp, better help him up before he gets trampled, he doesn't need caught in the crossfire. There we go, kiddo. And yo to you too, just watch where you're going next time. Ah, there's Heppy. Did he hear me? With ears like that he should... ah, busy getting his significant other's present. Well, can't say I didn't try. Now, has Asgore wished him a happy birthday? Probably, this is Asgore's house. But maybe he's round back cleaning something up. Going there will raise too much attention, better to stick in the crowd.

I wonder what the look on his face will be when I do it? Shock, maybe. But can he be really surprised that I'm doing it? He can't have been that blind to the signs. He's been busy though, got a lot to to balancing kinging and familying, so maybe I'll get lucky. Can't rely on it though, I'll have to assume he knows what's up before I do it. Not to worry, I've gotten it worked out. Yes, I will take some punch from the bonehead. Huh, that's a weird taste... is this a noodle? Damnit, he made this himself. Oh, there's a pot I can tip it into. Sorry mister or missus flower, but better you than me. Did the dogs get the steak? Look out the window... yep, they're already grilling it. Even if they smell me now there's too much interference to pick up on it. I should have a clear target.

At least all the catering wasn't handled by Papyrus, these sandwiches are nice enough. Butter's pretty uneven, Toriel probably let the kids help make 'em. Eh, the homemade angle's more than enough cover for that... Huh? There's guests out in the garden too, she said? Of course he'd be there if it's an option. Time to make my move. Ugh, people have no manners, shift your butt already!

Wowee, it really is a beautiful day outside. A bird is singing, but his dad's telling him to turn down the music. Shame, I can't hear it now. Wait... There he is. For someone who spent so long alone, he's got a lot of company right now. Now what's the best angle of approach? Just meander this way and that, step behind the guests. Try not to be seen, but try not to be seen as trying not to be seen either. Ugh, this is hard. But I gotta get close before I head straight to-

Uh oh, he's seen me. Act natural. Smile. No wait, he'll- His eyes. He know what I'm doing. Running out of time, I'll miss my chance.

Muttering to Undyne. Good move, if I get caught in her grasp I ain't getting away for ages. Maybe she hasn't noticed- Oh, she has. Think fast, you've got a few seconds. Wait, that yellow tail. Perfect! Sorry missy, nothing personal.

_STOMP._ "Ahh!"

Just as planned. Undyne's gonna comfort her. Phew, bullet dodged. But did Asgore see? Yep, he did. But Undyne was his best defence and he knows it. He's trying to move clear, but he doesn't wanna panic those around him. Even I could catch up to that pace. Just gotta get ready.

Wait, who's that he's hissing to? Oh, it's Young Rudy! Silver looks better with those antlers, I reckon. Oh, you've sent him to run interference? Oh, Asgore, he might have been a good choice for any other opponent, but you have sealed your face. Grin at him, wink. Good, he winks back. he knows what's up. He knows what's important to happen. Excellent, just stepping aside. Thanks, kiddo. You'll get a fair share of what's coming.

Asgore's still trying to get away without revealing anything. Sometimes you need to cause a panic, dummy. No point keeping calm when the ship goes down. Just shove the tin can aside, and cough. Louder. Everyone's looking now. Nothing's between me and him. Now. Do it now.

"Hey there, fellas! Say Fluffybuns, remember the time you were showin' a bunch of schoolkids yer garden, and ya bent over too hard and the back of yer pants tore open in front of 'em?"

...Silence. Beautiful.

There's the giggles. All the kids are laughin', even his own. Oh, there's Rudy's girl, she got tall. Look at her, trying not to laugh but failing. Grown ups are smirking, thanking you kindly. I can hear Rudy as well, he knows he made the right choice. And the victim? I can appreciate the brave face behind that grimmace, but you're undermining the effect by trying to cover your eyes. He knew it was coming, but that didn't dull the pain at all.

Couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Still got it, Boom.

"Wa ha ha!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
